


Come on baby give me some more

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Daddy Kink, First Time, I Suck At Writing Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, i suggest not reading this, the plot is there for 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon has been waiting patiently for someone interesting enough. What could be better than a above 6 feet smoking hot man with a daddy kink?OrTrying to write smut but I suck at it
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Come on baby give me some more

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this tbh this sucks. 
> 
> Anyways if you wanna read the sucky smut it's the last 3 paras. :3

If someone would've said, that he'd be working in a bar to keep up an apartment with a fake parent and a fake brother who both were weird as fuck, 11 year old Junmyeon's probably would've called his guards and escorted him out of the state itself and never see his face again. 

Somehow, that IS how he ended up. He doesn't exactly have a good story behind it. From one of the richest people in Seoul to a lowly take-home-for-a-night worker in outskirts of Busan, it's been a great struggle. He doesn't really mind it. Didn't mind the job he did. However, keeping up that stuck up high image for the outside world was the actual struggle. His classmates being total jerks didn't help either. His parents have more thoughts to their pride than him, too ashamed to move out of the mansion which was drowning in debt. The walls were about to break from the strong flow, but no, they wouldn't get out and save their lives. They'd stay there, watch as the mansion fell on them and as it kills Junmyeon along too. 

So he moved out. He ran away from the pathetic excuse of his parents when he turned 14, taking only a little money since they were already too short on it and his clothes along with some necessities like the sanitisation supplies in the extra bathrooms, medical supplies and a few cup ramen. Stuffed into his school bag, he headed out but instead of going to school, he took a train to Busan and slept through the way. He heard that his parents had sent a few people to search for him. They really wouldn't get it? So he decided to send them a letter   
'Dear mom and dad. Unlike you, I value my life a lot. I don't care if I can't live in that mansion. It's going to fall on us and suffocate us to death. Anyways, please stop wasting your time and money since you don't have much anymore and find a way to pay that debt before trying to look for me. '  
-your beloved son, myeon

Since that day, he has never seen them again, he doesn't really know much about them but they probably moved out of the country and of course didn't bother searching for him. His life was well as his workplace paid well. 

Oh right, his workplace. It wasn't exactly what you'd expect. But he couldn't have asked more. Being the rebellious 14 year old he did move out of the house but he had no source of income and the little money could barely keep him alive for 3 days. So he looked for work. Here and there searching, just someone to hire him. And then he found "Exodus". It wasn't exactly a bar.. Or an escort service.. It wasn't anything properly, a mixture of many things but it meant a lot to him since it kept him fed and gave him a roof above his head. His employment story is weird, and unbelievable. You might think he's cracking an unfunny joke. 

He was the 14 year old rebel when he wandered around Busan, and he somehow managed to get to the outskirts. The crime was inescapable in the city despite it being a well developed one and the corners were worst. He was waking down the street when he heard someone behind him. The footsteps were heavy and uneven. Like a drunk person. He sped walk to change their paths but the person behind kept following him. He turned and found himself in an alleyway. He looked behind to see and then he bumped against someone's solid chest. The sudden push made him fall back. "I-I'm sorry." He immediately said to the person he bumped into stuttering a little since the man was tall. He had thin eyebrows furrowed together with a square strong jaw which made him look even more intimidating. He was bulky and his shoulders were broad and his hands were HUGE. He was really really intimidating, not just for a teenager like him but anyone (because most people aren't this body builder like. Or he doesn't really know to be honest). "What are you doing here kid?" The man said and holy shit even his voice was scary? It was heavy and sounded mature. Powerful. His tongue was swallowed by his mouth till the man's expressions changed and softened "hey..i wasn't scaring you.... I just asked you where was youre going since.. you're a kid and you looks lost.." The man said pouting. It really left Junmyeon in shock. He never thought the big angry man, would become such a pouty mess. "I-I" "Are your parents here?" He shook his head a fast no at that since his mouth had become totally useless. "Oh.. Would you like to come inside then? I promise we aren't an murderers or anything.. Well maybe." He watched as the man laughed at his terrible joke, his eyes turning into crescent moons and his face lit up. "You're handsome" He spat and watched as the stranger blinked before giving him a big smile. "Ah i like you already. Come on let's go, you look like you really need some help." He let the short man lead him inside for some reason as he let the large hand on his back push him. 

He was introduced to many people in that locality. And Jongin. Jongin was Taekwoon's younger brother. Taekwoon's parents had been poor therefore he was forced to leave his home and travel to Busan at the age of 10. When Taekwoon got to know his parents were not planning to make Jongin study and sell him instead despite the money the short man sent with his job every month, he brought his younger brother along to where he was staying. They don't know what happened to their parents. Junmyeon felt bad for him. He expressed his sorrys for him but junmyeon just brushed it off saying it was nothing. He had accommodated well in there. They were a stranger pair. Jongin was weird and Junmyeon was too motherly. Both of them were a deadly combination to deal with. Jongin was a mean little shit to him, but in front of his hyung he'd magically turn into the goodest kid in the world. Taekwoon was just 20 himself but he used to provide them with everything. Plus the older man's job was suspicious. He would stay home all day and in the evening, he'd start getting ready like he was going clubbing. Of course, the 14 year old didn't question it because he was no one to have a say in what the man should do but...Taekwoon always went around 6 in the evening when it would start to get dark and then come back home really late at night, around 3 or 4. He was...curious. One day as such he was watching as Taekwoon wave both of them heading out of their two-roomed apartment, just then Jongin came up to him and whispered in his ear "I know you're wondering where hyung goes." 

He and the younger boy walked with Jongin leading their way. He watched as the shorter stopped in front of a bar/restaurant. His eyes widened at the bar sign but when he saw the "restaurant" written he smiled. So Junmyeon must have an evening shift at the restaurant. "He doesn't work at the restaurant if that's what you're thinking." He widened his eyes at the younger who looked unbothered. "I don't know where he works exactly but he enters this building, yet, he's never in the restaurant..." He trailed off. He remembers sneaking in the club and checking rooms. In one of them he sees his ever so helpful hyung shoot a man with 0 hesitation and a few more men along smirking. 

But after that he had started visiting the place frequently asking the people around and he got to know that the bar had escort service and was a famous place for lots of gang activities. The bar itself had a hidden gang. The members weren't revealed. It could be the barista, the waiter, the bodyguard or even someone from the escort services. Whenever someone seemed to be harming their business,the members jobs were to finish them. That explained Taekwoon's job and when he got further information about it, he got to know that there was no age limit for job. 

He had started working in their bar-restaraunt when he turned 15 despite the fight with Taekwoon. The older refused to let him work there saying he was like a child to him and couldn't see how he'd see him getting assigned to weird old men. After arguing back and forth day and night, he found himself sat in the bar and he'd see how Taekwoon would just stop all of the people who asked for him. "Aren't you supposed to be 'tending' those costumers?" He finally said walking up to him annoyed pointing towards the gangster looking men waiting. "Well.. I can work anywhere I want." That day they fought again and Taekwoon stopped talking to him. His clothes would be washed, food would be given, water was heated, and basically everything he needed was there but Taekwoon never stopped to talk to him. Tired of the treatment he stopped the taller man by catching his wrist and they were screaming at each other. He got to know that the reason the older man dreaded keeping him there was since a boy like Junmyeon, named Tao had disappeared one day from the bar-club. He consoled Taekwoon that he would never leave their side. Not for anyone. 

That is how he found himself working in that place, his 3rd year in here as he sits on the couch, loosely, his leg on top of the other, hands playing with the glass of wine in his hands and occasionally biting his pink lips. He sees footsteps approaching him. Slowly he moves his eyes from the tip of the man's shoes to his eyes keeping his eyelids half closed, he's been in business long enough to know how to do it. "Hey handsome..rough night?" He says standing up, bending a little.The man is really tall. Probably a good 6-7 inches or so taller than Junmyeon and he's a lot more intimidating. Dressed in a brown coat and maroon loose shirt, tie is no where to be found, his hands are muscular, not much, but they are, he has sharp small eyes, and equally sharp jawline. He's so so tall and his shoulder are broad. Like Taekwoon.His hair are dyed blonde turning black at roots. He's older but he can't tell a lot. His face is like a constant change in man and a boy. 

"Hey pretty thing. Are you free?" He let's him confidently wrap an arm around his own waist. "Nope. I'm really expensive." Junmyeon plays along winking a little. "Well that's fortunate, cause I have a big bank balance, big heart.. And a big something too if you're interested." The sly man winks back. "We can see your big brain as you manage to get me from Taekwoon." He gives him a flying kiss and the taller man pretends to jump and catch it. He doesn't expect him to come back this soon, but he does anyway standing straight in front of him. "So, goodbye mister. Hope you enjoyed the scolding from my dad." He said chuckling. This is how it usually ends everyday. "Hm..a good bye so soon? I promised your dad his daughter will be back by midnight." He looks up at him to see if he's joking. Holy shit that man really managed to convince Taekwoon Wow. Impressive, but not the first one. "Hm.. Then let me keep you company till I go Cinderella and run." He flirts back, running a hand around the man's shoulder. "Mhm.. Right. I think the princess should sit on my lap. The seat isn't upto your standards." "And you're lap is..? Hm.. You really must think high of yourself." "Only the best for my princess." The man is wise with his words. It's the first time someone has gave him a good answer. And not just once. 

The music grows louder and the crowd increases as night passes. He danced with the man, named Yifan a little, drank with him and talked all the time. He was an easy going person. Comfortable to talk and get friendly with. "Myeon...mm.. Myeon.." Yifan muttered in drunkness. "Mhm..yifan.. I'm here." He said squirming a little on his lap. Yifan had had too many drinks and it made him almost worried. Almost. ".. Can I kiss you myeon..?" A kiss wouldn't be a big deal would it? So without giving it much thought he connected his lips with the taller's. He felt the hands on his waist tighten and pull him closer. His knees were on the either sides of Yifan on the couch as their lips moved against each other. He felt Yifan's hand travel down to his butt and grope it harder. That made him gasp. Yifan's hoved his tongue inside of Junmyeon's mouth then. The shorter explored the younger's sweet taste and they broke away for air. 

Junmyeon tasted like cherry and vodka. Sweet, soft and addictive. His small lips were so so soft someone could melt in them. And when swollen from kisses, they looked irresistible and yifan felt like biting them off. His eyes, half covered by his eyelids and his cheeks were flushed red. God could only help keep yifan's hands to himself. It almost felt impossible. His skinny hands were filled with veins as they travelled up the shorter's slim physique. "Ehm.. Junmyeon." Taekwoon stands in front of the boys who were eating each other's face. "This is my friend.. Kris.. If he does anything wrong come to me instantly.. Okay?" He says and glares at 'Kris' who just smirks. "Now I'm going to attend...some business.. take care." 

He doesn't know which part of taking care included letting the 30 year old man fuck him. But oh well. He wasn't complaining. 

Junmyeon was getting a little drunk too and their kisses were getting a little more intense. He didn't realize when he started unbottoning yifan (or kris)'s shirt and when the older started marking him up. He was lifted off the couch, thrown on the taller's shoulder, but he was too drunk to protest, he let him carry him to one of the private rooms. 

Yifan dropped him on the bed and left a whining Junmyeon to lock the door. He immediately jumped on the shorter and his eyes we're getting dark with lust. Yifan dived in for a kiss and it was so so rough, it felt so good. The way the taller man was man handling him, his dick was hard and jumping from it. He liked it so much and wished he could ask yifan to just throw him around and use him. But of course, this had to be for Yifan, not himself. They broke their kisses as the taller trailer down his mouth to the pale neck and started sucking and biting on it. Starting from the right to left and the littering more around his neck, Junmyeon's collarbone was filled with hickeys that looked like constellations. Satisfied with his work the older grabbed junmyeon's butt and turned him around. "I love listening to your pathetic sounds, but I'd like it better if I was the one being satisfied here.. Since I'm paying big money for this." He feels his shirt being practically ripped off and his jeans removed hurriedly. He then stops Yifan. "Uh uh..this is MY job. I'm going to be the one to do it." Gently he sat up, maintaining the eye contact, he slid off Yifan's shirt, slowly, painfully. Hew watched as Yifan's cock came to life immediately standing up like it's trying to get attention. Well, they had all night for it. He smirked and placed his hand on the zipper and then helped the taller out of his pants. Soon he slid down the older's boxers and took his cock in his mouth. Yifan gasped and immediately held onto Junmyeon's hair giving it a soft tug. He sucked it for a while then started licking around and occasionally taking the tip in his mouth. "H-holy shit myeon.. If I could fuck that mouth.." "Then do it" Junmyeon said stroking Yifan's dick. Who was the older to say no to such a delightful offer? He watched as junmyeon first deep throated him and holy shit it was so sexy. The way drool ran down the smaller's pale face as he tried not to choke on Yifan's dick with that small mouth of his. Yifan started thrusting in his mouth as the heat around his cock grew. He had to resist himself from going full on rough and insert his whole dick inside the younger's mouth. After a while Junmyeon pulled off and Yifan almost cried. "I-I.. I want you to come... Inside me." He said with a hoarse voice. 

So Yifan immediately pinned him down by the wrists and took the tie the older was wearing earlier, to tie it around Junmyeon's wrists and them tying it to the headboard of the bed. "You've tease me so much baby... Daddy needs to punish you." He says smirking as the younger tried to wriggle a little and pouted. "Okay daddy." Junmyeon smiled like the little twink he was. No more patience left in Yifan, the older man held Junmyeon by his hips and lifted them up. He inserted three fingers in the shorter's entrance. "A-ah!.. Aaa-ah-aah. D-Daddy... Dadd-daddy hurts..." Junmyeon moaned and cried from the stretch. "Shh.. It'll be okay soon.." Yifan started moving his fingers as Junmyeon arched his back. After fingering him he grabbed lube and coated his dick with some generous amount. ".. Y-yifan.. Fuck me.." Junmyeon begged as the taller stroked his dick a little, never giving him too much contact. "Hm.. what was that..? are you for getting something..?" Junmyeon felt so frustrated he wanted kiss that smirk out of him but oh well he couldn't because he was tied. "P-please daddy.. Daddy fuck me.. Fuck your baby.." Junmyeon said almost crying. ".. I'm not very convinced.. guess I should just leav-" "Please daddy.. I'll be daddy's good boy... Please D-Daddy.. Fuck me so hard I can't stand up.. Destroy my ass.. Fuck me rough... Use my body daddy.." Junmyeon would be a blushing mess if he wasn't so sexually frustrated. Yifan seemed to be convinced by that "well if my baby asks so nicely" mumbling something like that. 

He aligned his dick to the shorter's entrance and slid in. "Ahhhh" Junmyeon screamed from the burn. Yifan was thick. And long. It stretched him to a level he could've never imagined. "Holy shi- baby you're so tight.. Ughh.. I'm going to ruin you..." Yifan moaned as his dick was engulfed by Junmyeon's heat. His entrance desperately clenching around him. He started thrusting in. "Aah. A-ah... Daddy.. D-Daddy fan.." Yifan became wild at that and started thrusting into him at an inhuman speed. "Myeon..myeon you feel so good...so fucking tight" Yifan moaned as he sent Junmyeon's lithe body bouncing on the mattress as the bed creaked loudly. "D-Daddy.. Please..aaah.. A-ah.. Ah, ah.. Oh.. D-Daddy fan..." Junmyeon was crying from the intensity. "Ugh so..so fucking tight..still so fucking tight..gods myeon you're so good..better..better than a pussy..so much better..never felt anyone so tight." Yifan breathed in as his thrusts grew harder. It felt so, so good, he could see the stars as Yifan fucked him into oblivion. "P-please.." "No... No baby.. You'll come untouched.."  
Junmyeon did come untouched and he was blinded for a few seconds from how hard the orgasm was. "I-I.. Daddy" He screamed as he painted the sheets white and Yifan soon followed after a few thrusts releasing his load inside Junmyeon. 

".. Do you.. Do you do this.. With everyone." Yifan said after he had rolled to his side of bed after collapsing on Junmyeon. It was kind of stupid because that was what junmyeon's job IS. It's like asking a swimmer if they know how to swim. He didn't receive an answer for a minute or two so he was going to go to sleep too but he felt a hand on his chest and a soft voice "no...just for you.." Yifan's eyes widened "s-so that..that was your f-first time..?" Junmyeon laughed as the big intimidating dominating man became a stuttering mess. "Yes daddy." Yifan groaned and Junmyeon felt the taller's length rise against his leg. "So..can you prepare a round two for me..?" 

Yifan was going to be the death of him, but the way Junmyeon's life was, he was no longer scared of the wildest decisions. 

"Sure daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> ewww...???? This just... Wow I think I just lost all my sexual desires after this..? This was SO bad. :')


End file.
